Automated transfer machines for performing a plurality of processing functions on a workpiece are well known. Typically, such machines include a plurality of self-contained processing units or machine tools organized in a fixed array on a shop floor. It is common for a self-contained processing unit to include a dedicated cutting tool storage device for storing a plurality of cutting tools and a cutting tool transfer device for transferring cutting tools in and out of the storage device for use in the processing unit. Workpiece transfer devices shuttle workpieces in a predetermined sequence from processing unit to processing unit so that each processing unit performs its processing function on the workpieces, thereby resulting in a finished workpiece. The control of the workpiece transfer units and the processing units is integrated.
While such transfer machines have proven successful in providing a relatively high workpiece production rate, they tend to require a relatively large amount of floor space because each processing unit has a dedicated base and a dedicated location on the shop floor.
Additionally, the workpiece transfer devices can become quite complex and expensive depending upon the overall size of the transfer machine and the size and shape of the workpiece.
Further, each processing unit may include a dedicated cutting tool storage device, thereby taking up an even greater amount of floor space and shop volume. Typically, when the transfer machine must be retooled, the processing units must be shut down and the cutting tools for each of the processing units must be transported to each of the dedicated processing units and loaded into each of the dedicated cutting tool storage devices.